The Walk
by anakinlove
Summary: Anakin dies and meets Obi-wan on his journey to become one with the force, warning, mush involved. please review


One With the Force

Vader closed his eyes, the last thing he saw being Luke's loving face looking down on him. He wanted to open them again and drink in the face of his son. His son, Luke, who looked so much like his mother and yet had a bit of Vader in him too. And his sister, how he could have ever hurt her he didn't know but he hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

Vader opened his eyes again, but he was not anymore in Luke's arms. He felt cold, so cold. The darkness was suppressing him it seemed. He was surrounded by darkness with tiny pinpricks of light that could have been stars. But, that didn't make sense, how could he be in space and still be breathing, and what was he standing on. Vader looked down and saw only darkness beneath his feet and more star lights. He couldn't feel himself falling and nothing seemed to be moving, but how would he know. There was no point of reference in this place.

Then, Anakin started to examine himself. His suit was gone. He touched his face. Skin! He had not actually felt real skin in so long. He ran his hands over his body, relishing in the feeling of real skin. He was wearing a suit of something soft and lavender; just thin pants and a thin shirt.

He shivered in the cold. Vader touched his head and felt hair, real hair! Ohh, he loved the feel of his very own hair. It was sandy as it had been when he was a child. Vader was truly Anakin again; ten year old Anakin the child. Along with his child like appearance, came child like fear.

Anakin shook with cold and he put his arms around himself. Where was he, what was he doing here? The initial shock of a new place had worn off and now he was just cold and scared. He sat down and cried, truly a ten year old again. Then, he saw a light. He looked up and saw a wonderful light in front of him. It seemed to be coming towards him. With the light also came more fear.

Anakin didn't know why he felt dread at this light, but he did. As it came closer, Anakin curled up in a little ball on the ground and trembled. The light took on shape, the shape of a person. The person knelt down a little ways from Anakin and the boy found himself suddenly looking at the smiling face of Obi-wan Kinobi, but no longer was this the ancient Obi-wan Vader had destroyed, it was twenty year old Obi-wan, who had run at the heels of Qui-gon, in Jedi robes that looked hardly a day old.

Then, Anakin understood his dread. Obi-wan was going to hurt him. He could never forgive him for what he had done, his crime was just too great. His heart almost burst with a great flow of regrets. He regretted ever being friends with the emperor, regretted turning evil and regretted the deaths, which now flashed before Anakin's eyes so vividly it brought on a rush of tears.

Obi-wan was kneeling on one knee about six feet from sobbing Anakin (if distance could be measured in a place such as this) with his arms outstretched.

"Come here Anakin", Obi-wan said and Anakin got up and ran to him. He buried his head in Obi-wan's glowing chest and cried for all the death he had caused, all the wrong he had done. He could feel Obi-wan's warmth, smell him, hear his voice. Obi-wan was real, but how could that be?

"It's ok Anakin", Obi-wan said gently, "Everything's gona be ok. You're here with me now and I'll never let you go. I love you Anakin."

"How?" asked Anakin, pulling back, "How can you love me after all that I did?"

"I always knew there was still good in you my sweet little Anakin, and I never stopped loving you. You turned astray was all."

"I caused so many deaths", Anakin, said through tears, "I did so much wrong."

"I know", said Obi-wan stroking his sandy hair, "but I still love you. You have seen the wrong you have done and you have by far experienced your punishment in your lifetime. Your past twenty years have given you none of the joy you thought they would, have they little Anakin." Anakin shook his head.

"All I had was pain", he said. "Nothing I did ever made me happy." Obi-wan nodded. He sat down and picked trembling Anakin up in his arms, pulling him onto his lap and speaking softly to him. Anakin allowed himself to be soothed and suddenly, a giant feeling of peace swept over him.

"Now, my beautiful Anakin", said Obi-wan, You have a choice to make. There are two paths before you. You may move on into the next world or you may chose to become one with the force and stay and watch this one."

"Where did all of the other Jedi go?" Anakin asked.

"Most chose to become one with the force. Qui-gon greeted them here after learning the secret of immortality and guided them onward. He did the same for me."

"I wana stay with you master", said Anakin, "I love you." Obi-wan gave him a smile.

"If this is what you wish." Then, he gathered Anakin up into his arms and carried him away. They walked for what seemed like forever and Anakin fell asleep. When he woke up, he was a man again, looking like he had right before he had turned to the dark side. Obi-wan looked just the way he had too. Anakin was lying on a soft bed in a terrace surrounded by the sand on a sea shore. Anakin could smell the salt and hear the gulls crying and the waves crashing.

Obi-wan held out his hand with a smile on his face. Anakin gave a trusting smile and got up, taking the hand as Obi-wan led him out of the door of the terrace. They walked together on the sea shore, barefoot with the waves coming up and tickling Anakin's toes. They talked of everything that came to mind, old friends and brothers again. Then, they came to a door. Obi-wan led Anakin through.

Anakin's and ears filled with the sounds of a party and his eyes took in the sight of the Ewoks and rebels dancing. The view, which would have before filled him with rage, now filled him with joy. He stood next to Obi-wan with a smile on his face and then, he saw his son. Luke looked over and smiled at him.

"I love you", Anakin said.

"I love you too father", Luke said quietly back. Anakin stood next to Obi-wan and watched the happiness unfold around him, feeling for the first time in twenty long years, at peace. Obi-wan had told him many things on their walk on the beach. Anakin would see his mother again, and Qui-gon and Padme and all the other Jedi and tell them how sorry he was.

And, Anakin would get to watch his son become a great Jedi. Standing next to Obi-wan and Yoda, he felt a great wave of happiness sweep over him. His life of pain was over. That was all just a dream. Now, it was time for the real world to begin.

Note: I got some of this from that one Star wars book that talked about the life of Anakin so not all of this is my idea's but most of it is. George Lucas owns all the characters.


End file.
